User talk:Silver Infinite 23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Rachel Sutton! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:DaNASCAT Hi i noticed your edit to the Hope Adams page and was wondering where Hope is referred to as Hope Adams Marsten as I can't find any instance of it Jamieb18 (talk) 15:13, January 19, 2018 (UTC) I belive Kelley Armstrong said on soical media from a couple of years ago that is what Hope is known by now. I remember this Wiki site before it got revamped it's basically the shame that all principal informantion didnt make the transfer from the prevamp site Silver Infinite 23 (talk) 16:33, January 19, 2018 (UTC) I've been going through as much as I can mostly focusing on one thing at a time, like an anthology and then spreading out to to get things up to date. I don't know what it used to be like but when I found it and became admin it was missing a lot of even the most basic information. At the moment I'm trying not to add something unless it's for sure or written up in full with proper detail or I'll just have to come back and change it later, which means leaving some things blank or missing information until I can get them and be sure they have the level of information they need. I'll check the social media thing when I get the chance but if I can't find a reference I'll have to change it back Jamieb18 (talk) 16:38, January 19, 2018 (UTC) That's funny I seem to remember everything being more organized and that was back when Kelley was publishing the young adult spinoff series to the OtherWorld Series, but ever since she closed the chapter of her life on the series and Bitten The Tv Series had a short fuse everyone jumped ship and somehow everything became disarray after that. I understand that you have to check for that refrenece, but let me help with revising and grammar since somethings said and written dont sound right Silver Infinite 23 (talk) 17:34, January 19, 2018 (UTC) I came across the wiki at the beginning of the month and it was like it is now (except for the changes I've made) If you notice something in the way of grammar or punctuation and want to correct it go ahead, I've been doing a lot and some things slip through when you're doing as much as I am, and then there's a lot I haven't got to yet. Chances are I'll end up going behind you and redoing it though, I'm kind of a perfectionist. Jamieb18 (talk) 17:56, January 19, 2018 (UTC)